


Happy birthday Jun

by Anonymous



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Birthday, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Being an actor, a model, and a figure skater, smiling on command came almost like second nature





	Happy birthday Jun

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Jun!
> 
> (Written on my phone. Sorry if there are any mistakes)

Being an actor, a model, and a figure skater, smiling on command came almost like second nature to him. 

The days before had sucked. Seventh place in the short programme after popping his quad. Ninth place in the free programme after splatting everywhere and popping. Eighth place overall. All he had to show from Skate America was a twisted ankle and too many new gifs of him crying. 

He didn't go and watch the gala. Maybe that was a childish move, using icing his ankle as an excuse to skip watching everyone else, but he took it anyway. He sat up in his hotel room alone, hugging one of the plushies someone had given to him instead with ice on his ankle and a mindless show on the TV

_Is this how Yuzuru feels when his birthday is overshadowed by the Grand Prix Final?_  


_No. Can't be. Yuzuru's only not won one of those that he's been to twice, so a gold medal and maybe some world records thrown in too sounds like a perfect birthday present for him. Second only to landing the quad axel probably. _

He didn't really remember falling asleep, but the loud, persistent banging on his door startled him awake. He tripped over himself as he stumbled out of bed, kicking the now thoroughly melted ice pack halfway across the room. Wincing as he put too much pressure on his ankle, he somehow made it to the door and opened it up.  


Brian and Tracy stood there together, with Jason behind them. The three of them smiled, and Jun looked between them in confusion. 

"I thought our flight was at eleven? We don't need to leave yet do we?"

"No no," Tracy cut in, "because we have to celebrate first."

Jun blinked at her. "Celebrate? Oh! Yeah, Jason, well done on the silver! Your programmes were gorgeous. You really deserved it--"

"Not that," Brian held out a wrapped box. "Happy birthday Jun."

Jun blinked at the box before his nose screwed up and he squeezed his eyes shut. Without a word, he turned and slammed his hotel room door in his coaches' and friend's faces.

"Jun?" Tracy asked softly from the other side of the door. "Jun, please come out."

Jun curled up under his duvet, holding the plushie tightly in his arms. He still had a few hours of power napping <strike>crying </strike> before the flight that he fully intended to take advantage of.

  


The flight back was incredibly awkward. Not long, from Vegas to Toronto, but awkward as hell. Tracy, bless her, was trying so hard to keep a conversation going and to help Jun celebrate, but his mood was so low he could hardly bring himself to smile. It was easier to put on his black mask and big headphones during the flight and stare out of the window.

Of course his headphones then decided to break on him. 

The day was just getting better and better.

  


"Debriefing at the rink," Brian said firmly once they'd all collected their bags, "and then you guys can go home. Non negotiable."

Jason wrapped his arm around Jun's shoulder, guiding him to the subway entrance. Once again, the ride was silent, and the only noises were from their shoes and suitcases as they wheeled them into the club entrance. 

"SURPRISE!"

Jun looked up and raised an eyebrow at the sight before him. Ghislain, Yuzuru, Conrad, Joseph, and Evgenia had decorated one of the break rooms with banners, streamers, and balloons. A little pile of gifts stood on the table.

"What's this?" Jun asked quietly, taking off the mask. "What's going on?"

"It's your birthday!" Evgenia pulled him into a tight hug before he could protest. "Eighteen! When did my baby grow up so fast?"

"I keep asking that," Tracy said with a smile as she, Brian, and Jason added their gifts to the pile.

"Yeah, no, we should be celebrating Jason's silver instead," Jun said firmly, but he still hugged Evgenia back so that he could hide his face in her shoulder.

"No." Yuzuru cut in from across the room. "Why would you celebrate a silver medal? Gold or death."

"Way to lighten the mood," Brian muttered, but Jun actually laughed at that. 

"Nice to know I'm worth celebrating like a gold medal then."

Yuzuru blinked at him. "I've had birthdays in competitions too. And Evgenia has. The most important thing Jun, is that the competition happened then. And this is now. Learn from the bad but don't sit there stewing on it forever."

"Yeah yeah, follow your own advice Mr Kuyashii."

"Just because I believe the advice is good doesn't mean I can follow it." Yuzuru huffed before he held out a box. "Open mine first. It's the best."

Tracy all but shoved Jun down into one of the seats and a circle formed around him in a anticipation. He took off the wrapping paper and smiled, hugging Yuzuru. 

"How did you know they broke on the plane?"

"Magic," Yuzuru said with a wink. "Now open your gifts and eat your cake. Cake is good for healing ankles."


End file.
